


Everything I Thought I Knew

by Distinguishedrunawaymiracle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Logan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampire Patton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle/pseuds/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle
Summary: Patton has been told his whole life that vampires are evil and that he should be ashamed of it. So what happens when he goes to college and meets a group of friends that completely change his world view. It might not help that one of them is definitely his soulbond partner but he can't tell him in fear of losing everything.





	1. I Don't Want to be Evil

Patton was starting to worry. He was eight years old now, which practically makes him a grown up and he still doesn’t have a family. He’s been in this orphanage for a while now. He does understand though. Vampires are kind of scary. In fact, if he wasn’t a vampire himself, he wouldn’t want anything to do with them. The ones in all the books he reads are mean and hurt people. He knew that he would never hurt anyone though. He just wished that other people would realize that though. However, that wasn’t how it worked and the second any potential families saw his red eyes and fangs they would quickly look away. 

Even though with every passing year the chances of him getting adopted were slimmer and slimmer, Patton was still hopeful. He knew that there was a family out there for him and he would make sure they never regretted their decision. That’s why he ran downstairs when he heard the familiar ring of the bell on the door. He saw a man and a woman who seemed to be in their mid-thirties. Patton didn’t know why but when he made eye contact with the woman, he was sure that they would be his parents. 

As if on cue, she slowly walked towards him and knelt on her knees, “what’s your name?” 

“My name’s Patton.” 

“That’s a lovely name.” 

Patton grinned with happiness. This was the longest time someone’s had a conversation with him. “Are you my new mom?” 

There was a silence that made Patton think that he said something wrong but then the kind woman took his hand. “If it’s okay with you, I would love to be your mother.” 

Patton stared at his new mom in awe, “I bet you’re the best mom in the world.” 

Instead of responding she just took his hand and led her to the front desk where his new dad was. His dad and the person at the desk were whispering about something too quiet to hear but Patton figured it was fine. Patton didn’t care though. All he cared about was he had a family now. Paton’s excitement got too much, and he ran and leaped at his dad. His dad was shocked but quickly caught Patton as he gripped tightly to his dad’s shirt. 

“You’re lucky I was able to catch you,” he said jokingly. Patton didn’t respond though because he was too overwhelmed with joy. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he clung on. 

He didn’t remember getting inside a car, but he figured he must have because he suddenly awoke by a gentle shake to his shoulder. He looked up to see his mom leaning over. He smiled knowing that it wasn’t just a dream and that he did have a new family. 

“I’m going to unpack your stuff into your new room and then we need to have a talk with you.” 

Patton vigorously nodded and got out of the car and walked into his new house. Patton didn’t have much to compare it to, but it was very clearly large. His orphanage had been half the size with three times as many people. Patton couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was so sure that for the first time he finally had a place to belong. He knew that he’d find a family who wouldn’t care that he was a vampire. 

He saw his dad sitting in the living room and quickly sat down beside him. “What do we need to talk about?” 

His dad put an arm around his shoulder, “let’s wait for your mom to come back.” 

Patton nodded in agreement. He wasn’t sure what this was about, but it couldn’t be that bad. His parents did choose to be hi parents after all.   
Before he knew it, his mom had walked into the room and sat across from him and his dad on the other couch.  
  
She took in a deep breath and started to talk, “We wanted to talk about your special condition.” 

“What about it?” Patton knew she was talking about him being a vampire, but he thought she didn’t have a problem with vampires. But the way she said it made Patton feel uneasy. She said it like it was a horrible thing that should never be mentioned. 

His parents exchanged a look that Patton couldn’t quite read before they both looked back at him. Then his mom continued talking, “we adopted you because we wanted you to be a good person.” 

“I am a good person.” 

His mom looked at him with pity, “I’m sure you want that to be true. However, vampires are naturally evil.” 

Patton didn’t know what to say. That would explain why all vampires in the stories at his day care were evil. Patton wasn’t evil though, right? “I don’t want to be evil.” 

“We don’t want you to be evil either, but that means you’re going to have to do everything we say.” His mom grabbed a bag off the floor that Patton hadn’t noticed was there before and placed it on the table between them. “In here are blue contacts and teeth guards, if you’re going to be a good person you have to look like it.” 

Patton touched his fangs with his tongue. He knew that they bothered other people. He always tries to never smile with his teeth because of that so the idea of being able to give real smiles was nice so he wasn’t really bothered by that. Especially if it meant that he would be able to be a good person. “Is that it?” 

His mom sighed, “we were informed that at the orphanage you were allowed to drink blood from the caregiver.” 

Patton nodded happily. Drinking blood was always his favorite thing to do. He knew that he had to be careful, but it always felt like a hug but even better. “I did it all the time.” 

He could see his mom flinch and he frowned in worry. He hoped that he hadn’t made her upset, “I’m sorry.” 

There was a moment when he was worried that they would take him back. The silence wouldn’t stop, and he was forced to wait patiently and hope that they didn’t change their mind. 

“It’s okay. You didn’t know any better.” She breathed deeply before continuing, “From now on, you should never drink from another person again. It hurts people very badly and makes you eviler.” 

Patton started to cry. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want to be evil.” 

His mom rushed to his side and hugged him, “it’s going to be okay.”

Patton could only hope that that was true. He just wished that he wasn’t a vampire that he couldn’t hurt anyone. 


	2. Meeting My Roommate

Patton was bouncing up and down in excitement. He had just arrived at his new university which was far away from home and finally gave him an opportunity to meet friends. He really loved his parents, and he knew they were looking out for him but being home schooled was hard. So to finally go to school and pretend to be a normal college student filled him with a rush of endorphins. 

Before he knew it, he was in front of his dorm where he would meet his new roommate. Patton knew he had to calm down in fear of getting too nervous and acting suspicious. He was supposed to apply as a vampire which would give him night classes and a vampire roommate but rooming with a vampire scared him. Most vampires weren’t as nice as he was! Besides, he didn’t want people to know he was a vampire. He could trick his family friends and neighbors into thinking he was just a normal kid. Surely it wouldn’t be too hard to trick his roommate. Patton finally opened the door when he realized that people walking through the hallway were getting nervous.   
He didn’t know what he was expecting to feel when he looked at his roommate, but it definitely wasn’t what was happening. The boy in front of him had glasses like his own and he sat on his bed reading with a small frown. Patton didn’t know why but he felt the undeniable urge to be closer and without thinking about other people’s desire for personal space at down next to the other boy. 

The human quickly looked up in surprise, “may I help you?” 

Patton knew this man was beautiful, but he wasn’t expecting his eyes to be so startlingly dark. “I’m your new roommate. My name’s Patton.” 

Hs new roommate gently sat his book down and took Patton’s hand to shake, “nice to meet you Patton. My name is Logan.” 

Patton didn’t respond and just continued to stare at Logan. Logan looked at Patton waiting for him to say something and when he didn’t, he just picked his book back up and continued to read. 

Eventually, Patton snapped out of it. By this point, Patton knew of what was going on and it wasn’t good. Logan was his soulbond partner. Thankfully, since the other was human he couldn’t tell. This just added another level of difficulty of Patton’s mission to pretend to be human. Vampires couldn’t be away from the person who they share a soulbond with for over 24 hours at a time. Any longer could be dangerous. It was also hard not share everything with said partner. Patton knew he could get through it though, he had to.   
Once the initial soulbonding finished, Patton could behave like a normal person around Logan. He wanted to know him better. Not just because they were soulbonded either. Logan seemed interesting and as if he had his own walls up himself. Patton always wanted to make sure others weren’t hurting. 

“What are you reading?” 

Logan jumped as if he forgot that Patton was sitting right next to him. “I’m reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.” 

Patton squealed in excitement, “I love Harry Potter.” 

Patton could swear he saw a glimmer of something in Logan’s eyes right before he started talking. “I’m not a huge fan.” 

thought about questioning Logan. Why would you read something that you weren’t interested in? He was worried about starting an argument though. He really didn’t want to upset someone who he just met. So, he stayed silent. 

This turned out to be the wrong choice though because then Logan stared at him in confusion. Patton could feel the other’s eyes burning into his soul and for a second he had the urge to tell him everything. The moment passed however and Patton was just left with the urge to throw up out of guilt. 

As if the universe took pity on Patton, there were several loud knocks on the door. The two of them both looked at the door as it was swung open, revealing two boys around their age. They were holding hands and walked into the room as if they lived in the apartment. 

“Let’s go Logan, I told you an hour ago that we were going out to celebrate three hours ago.” 

Patton glanced at Logan to see his reaction. With his limited knowledge about his roommate he figured he would hate the chattiness of the person who just entered their dorm. He was happily surprised though to see a look of fondness in his eyes as he got up and headed out of the room. 

The other boy had a giant sweatshirt that covered most of his skin and purple bangs that hid his eyes looked at Patton. “Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Patton, Logan’s new roommate.” 

“Would you like to join us?” 

Patton knew that he couldn’t afford to right now. He had eaten nothing, and he had to figure out where he would hide the bags of animal blood. Not to mention he barely knew these people. But being away from his soulbond for even a couple of hours physically hurt. “I don’t know, I should probably start unpacking.” 

The other boy smiled, “it’ll be fun though, and besides I really need someone who isn’t Roman to talk to tonight.” 

Roman must be the name of the guy who was talking to Logan in the hallway. “Why? Is he mean?” 

His talking partner snorted, “no, but he’s my boyfriend and he gets clingy when it’s just the three of us.” 

Patton smiled warmly. He didn’t know why he hadn’t realized earlier that they were dating. They were holding hands earlier when they arrived at the dorm. They also just had an aura of tenderness that Patton couldn’t pick up on. “That’s sweet.” 

The other’s face went as red as a tomato that just proved how cute the two must be. “My name’s Virgil.” 

“Are you coming soon?” Both Patton and Virgil looked up to see Logan and Roman had stopped talking and were staring at them impatiently. 

Virgil nodded, “sorry, I was just asking Patton if he would join us.” 

“Is he?” Logan asked neutrally. 

Before Patton had time to think of a real decision, he nodded his head in agreement. “Let’s go.” Patton said as he skipped out of the door. 

On his way out of the dorm he could hear someone yelling after him, “you don’t even know where we’re going.” 


	3. A New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I got super busy ad then I had writers block and then school started back up. I'll try to update more regularly.

Patton wasn’t sure what he was expecting when they invited him out. Whatever it was though, it certainly wasn’t what he was greeted with upon entering the building. There were loud music and various lights that felt like they were coming from all directions. The only positive thing about the place was that there was zero sunlight so Patton didn’t have to worry about getting burned so easily.  
He started to search around for anyone that he recognized and was relieved when he found Roman. He quickly pushed through the crowd of people and greeted him. “Roman, I’m so glad I found you.”

He put up a finger signaling for Patton to wait as he finished chugging whatever strange liquid was in his cup. “Is there something you need, Pat?”

Patton bit his lip nervously, “is there any reason why you guys chose to hang out here of all places?”

“You need to lighten up.” Roman suddenly had another cup of whatever he was drinking and was pushing it into Patton’s hands. “Take this.”

Patton scrunched up his nose in distaste at the liquid. “You never answered my question.”

Roman threw his arm around Patton, “well, there aren’t very many places that allow vampires.”

Patton felt the panic rise in him. How did Roman know that he was a vampire? Was he that obvious? Did everyone else know? Patton forced a smile on to his face, “I have to go.”

Patton quickly walked away from Roman. He heard him shout something but he wasn’t able to make it out. A short walk later he was back in his dorm. He paced the room with worry. If people found out he was a vampire his life would be ruined and he would be kicked out of school. Eventually, Patton took a deep breath. He was being silly. It was probably fine. He glanced at himself in the mirror. There was no way someone could tell he wasn’t human. His contacts and mouth guard were both safely in place and he felt himself calm down.

Suddenly the door had opened and Roman had walked inside, “I’m so sorry, Pat. I had no idea that would bother you so much.”

Patton laughed dismissively, “It’s fine.”

Roman looked torn about something before he decided to speak again, “Although, I don’t know why you hate vampires so much.”

“What do you mean? How can anyone not hate vampires? All they do is hurt people and cause them suffering.”

Roman glared at Patton, “you really need to open your eyes to the world. You’re the one hurting people. That kind of rhetoric is what makes vampires feel isolated in society.”

Patton looked at Roman with wide eyes, “you’re really smart.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I was just repeating what Logan said to me. When I used to have the same logic that you do”

“What made you change your mind?”

Roman had a look of fondness on his face as he spoke, “I met someone so wonderful and kind and I knew that if he was a vampire then vampires couldn’t be bad. I realized that he acted a certain way because society made him feel like he had to be.”

Patton instantly felt for whoever this boy was. He knew first-hand what it was like to be shunned by something you couldn’t control. “Do I know him?”

Roman looked at him confused, “have you really not put it together yet?”

Patton felt confused but as if the answer was right in front of him and he just couldn’t see it. “I don’t know.”

“I think you should learn on your own.”

Patton nodded thoughtfully and then Roman was gone. Patton sighed in relief. It seemed that he was just overreacting to what Roman had said. He did feel bad for the way he reacted though. He never even considered the possibility that there were vampires like him out there. Ones who wanted to be good even if they were born evil.

However, with his worries resolves Patton had another issue. He hadn’t seen Logan in a while and was starting to feel the side effects. He was on edge and wanted to search for him even though he knew it was ridiculous. He should go to bed. He had classes in the morning and needed some rest.

Thankfully before he knew it Logan came home. Patton tried to pretend as if he was asleep but he couldn’t help but stare at the other man in awe. He really was beautiful. Patton suddenly felt sad that he didn’t know anything about him. He knew what he looked like and he knew that he was his soulmate but he didn’t know much more. Patton decided to make it his mission to at least become friends with Logan.

He quickly sat out of bed, “hey Logan.”

However, Logan didn’t even look back and he said, “hello.”

There was a dull in the conversation that Patton hadn’t been expecting. “So, what have you been up to tonight?”

“I’ve been with Virgil."

Patton smiled, “he seems like a good kid.”

“He’s the same age as us. I don’t understand why you’re calling him a kid.”

Patton shrugged, “I know he’s technically our age but he just seems like such an angsty teenager that it’s hard for me to think about him as anything else.”

Logan finally turned to look at Patton. “You don’t know anything about him.”

Patton could feel a redness come to his cheeks. “I know, but I want to know him.”

Logan looked at Patton thoughtfully, “do you need to eat?”

“I ate earlier today.”

Logan seemed unconvinced but thankfully he dropped it. Patton watched quietly as Logan got ready for bed before eventually going to sleep. It was only then that he allowed himself to sneak a bag of animal blood that he had hidden away. Once his hunger had thankfully been taken care of with no interruptions he slipped back into his bed and quickly fell asleep


End file.
